The present invention relates to an improved lug nut and more particularly to one which is lightweight.
By way of background, in the past lug nuts used on automotive wheels usually had a hexagonal body for receiving a wrench. However, prior lug nuts were relatively heavy, and they thus caused the unsprung weight of the wheels to be correspondingly high. It is desirable to reduce this unsprung weight by lightening lug nuts.